


Tang

by May



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/pseuds/May
Summary: Rose watches Roxy come into her own.





	

Roxy has a favorite soda, and it releases a cloud of pink sherbert smell when she pops open the can. That, and the noise of the ringpull, begin to herald her arrival, and Rose grows into discerning it. Its effervescent sugar is sharp in her nose, and there’s a sweet roundness underneath that makes her mouth water.

Roxy’s easy, regular smile comes with quick, bright-nailed gestures. On those hands, Rose remembers, is an aged fuschia, dark like a wine stain. Roxy likes the company of others, and they like her. Her smile grows over time, both broader and with teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr:
> 
> http://maysgreatnewusername.tumblr.com/post/150930244999/tang-roxy-lalonde-rose-lalonde-rated-pg#notes


End file.
